


Spat

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [202]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil and Clint fight about who knows what</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spat

It wasn’t a usual occurrence to see Phil and Clint fight. In fact, the wordiest fight they had was a glance and a snort at each other’s directions, followed by moping and then the soft glances and equally soft whispered apologies. 

The Avengers watched quietly as Phil and Clint continued their fight. It started with who knows what, but the first one on the scene, Bruce, only caught “-ease, you should’ve waited for me.” and then it spiraled from there. 

Bruce, Steve, Tony, and Thor all stood by the door and watched, Natasha was peeling an apple inside the kitchen, right next to the two grown men fighting. The others decided that it was a safe bet to just keep away from the two since they didn’t know what to expect, but Natasha was Natasha and she clearly wasn’t a new spectator to one of their spats.

The conversation had gone from someone waiting for someone to a farm to a goat to a cheesecake to a lighter to a birthday cake to Loki to Science to a video game to- now - the Bus. The Avengers has at least two resident geniuses and they still can’t figure out how that became the pattern of Phil and Clint’s fight. Seriously, where was the fucking context in all of this?

“You know I didn’t choose to be on the Bus!” Phil yelled back at Clint.

Clint rolled his eyes at him and huffed. “Bullshit. We both know how you always wanted to be the first to lead a mobile response SHIELD unit.”

“Yes, but I had you and Natasha in mind on my fantasy team.” Phil ran a hand through his hair.

“Then why didn’t you ask us?!” Clint mimed with his hands the universal gesture for ‘What the fuck’

“Because it’s a level 7 classified matter!”

“Natasha and I are both Level 7s, and you fucking know it!”

“You’re also an Avenger! Director Fury specifically ordered me not to inform you about my ongoing and future missions. What was I supposed to do?!”

“I don’t know, disobey, maybe? Call me and tell me that you’re alive? That you missed me? That you want me and Tasha on your team instead of that fucking rat, Ward.”

“I wanted to. You don’t know how many times I held my phone in my hand, my thumb hovering over the call button. But I couldn’t. I know your life has been better ever since the Initiative started. I didn’t want to take that away from you. I couldn’t drag you into the mess I’ve created again.”

“Didn’t you ever think that that was for me to decide? If I wanted to come with you?”

“I did. I was afraid of what your answer would’ve been.”

“You. Always you, Phil. You know that.” Clint stepped closer to Phil, cradling the man’s cheek in his palm.

Phil closed his eyes and leaned in to the touch. “I know.”

“You’re an idiot, you know that?”

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot.” Phil smirked.

“Yeah, Yeah you are.” Clint grinned back, kissing his husband’s nose.

Tony, after deciding that it was probably safe, walked towards Natasha who was just about done with her apple. “So,” He leaned his hip against the counter, “What was the fight of the century about?”

Natasha looked up at him, popped a slice of apple in her mouth, and smirked. “They were deciding if they wanted Indian or Thai tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/114585395286/tell-me-if-any-of-the-links-dont-work-or-send)


End file.
